The Lady of Symmetry
by BubbleBerry8
Summary: Haruhi is invited to an Ouran Summer School by none other than Lady Alula. Of course, the Host Club decides to escort her, because they've heard things about Lady Alula that made them wary. They don't know what they've gotten themselves into, though. It turns out this summer will be full of trouble. Will the Host Club be able to make it through Lady Alula's unique personality?
1. Introduction

Haruhi has been invited to an Ouran Summer School by none other than Lady Alula. Of course, the Host Club decides to escort her, because they've heard things about Lady Alula that made them wary. They don't know what they've gotten themselves into, though. It turns out this summer will be full of trouble. Will the Host Club be able to make it through Lady Alula's unique personality?

Ouran Summer School looks a lot like Ouran High School, but focuses heavily on symmetry. The theme/color is mint green instead of pink, and the backyard is truly amazing. For example, the fountain is square, but kept clean and free of lily pads or other life. The statue in the center is of a singing angel, its wings spread wide, its hands in the center of its chest as if praying, and the hose running through its open mouth. Every single detail was made to be perfectly symmetrical, even the feathers in the wings.

As for Lady Alula herself, every action she makes must also be symmetrical. When she wakes up in the morning, she checks that she was sleeping with her belly up, not to either side of the bed. She pulls her covers forward, as she slowly sits up, then pulls her knees under and leans forward. Kicking her legs out from underneath her, she ends up sitting on the edge of the bed. Now she can stand up with both feet. Taking two steps forward, she orders two servants, who look and dress exactly the same, to remake her bed. Instead of having a door on the right or left side of her room, she has a double door straight in front of her bed. Behind those doors was her dressing room, with the outfit she chooses to wear the next day. On workdays, she wears a strict uniform. Flats that are easy to run in and her dark brown, wavy hair parted so it is evenly hanging in front of her shoulders. Her eyes are a shimmering gold, lit up with determination. She has trained herself to be ambidextrous, or able to use both her right and left hand to write. Instead of stairs, she has elevators that cover all three floors. When she points, she uses the first finger of both her hands, even if she was only pointing at one thing. She designed her own house, and is the only member of her family living in it. Her name is a palindrome, or something that is spelled the same way forwards and backwards.

* * *

 **So, this is my first story and I wanted to start with an introduction to my OC, who I don't plan to make a Mary-Sue. I'll probably have different OC's for each story, but I don't want them to be the center of attention. I tend to use constructive criticism a lot because it helps the writer improve. If I hurt your feelings, just know that I'm not trying to be mean, I'm trying to help you become a better writer. And if I criticize your writing, by all means, do the same to mine. In fact, I encourage you to because nobody's perfect and everyone has something to improve on. With that said, please Favorite &Review. **


	2. Two New Subjects

Alula woke up in the morning, very excited to meet Haruhi and the other students. While doing her morning routines, she shouted, "Oh my! I can't wait to have a commoner come over! I've never had a commoner over before! I wonder what she's like!" Yes, Alula knew about Haruhi's little secret. She swore to keep it, quite fond of Haruhi, the scholarship student. She ordered her servants to prepare for her guests.

A couple hours later, a limo pulls up on the school's parking lot. Unexpectedly, 7 boys step out, wearing their school uniform. Alula is confused for a moment, then orders her servants to open the doors as they step onto the front porch. Alula stands just outside the double doors, her best smile on her face. The first one to talk is as tall blond boy who looks to be half French.

"Bonjour, Madame. I assume you are Lady Alula, the owner of this school. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tamaki Suoh, and it is a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, I won't be attending this school, I am simply just here to escort my daughter, Haruhi Fujioka."

He gestures to the short boy with brown hair and great, big, girly eyes. Although Alula understood Haruhi was crossdressing as a boy for… certain circumstances, she didn't understand why Tamaki referred to her as his "daughter".

"Excuse me, Tamaki, but did I hear you say 'daughter'?" She asks.

He steps away from Alula's face and has a confused look on his face, with a slight blush. "Uh… Er… Yes?" He answers nervously.

Alula narrows her eyes, suspicious, "So she is, or she isn't?"

A tall boy with black hair and glasses, carrying a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other steps up and pushes Tamaki aside. "Allow me to apologise for his stupidity. You see, here in the Host Club, Tamaki treats us like a family. The one that goes by the role of 'Daddy' is Tamaki, of course, being the King."

He gestures to Tamaki, who previously was crouching behind one of the columns sadly, and glanced back at them with the mention of his name and being called "King".

Then Kyoya continued and Tamaki began to sulk again. "The role of 'Mommy', for some odd, unknown reason, goes to me, Kyoya Ootori." He bows to Lady Alula. "This leaves the role of 'Daughter' to the only girl in the club, Haruhi Fujioka, who I assume you already know." Haruhi steps up nervously and smiles.

"Then there's her older twin brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. And as for-"

He was cut off by Alula's sudden outburst. "Twins! Did you just say they were twins?!"

The corner of Kyoya's mouth twitched downward in anger for being interrupted, but he concealed it before anyone noticed. Haruhi stood at the side and facepalmed. "Oh no…"

Suddenly business-like, Alula says, "You two!" She points at Hikaru and Kaoru using both pointer fingers.

"Come with me." This time she uses her thumbs pointing towards her.

They just stare at her, confused. "Why?" They ask simultaneously.

She beams at them, "Ooh! And such lovely voices! Perfectly in sync!"

They roll their eyes.

"Come on, my dear perfect twins!"

"What did you just call us?" Hikaru asks.

"And since when did we belong to you?" Follows up Kaoru.

Slightly annoyed at their resistance, she says, "I don't like to be kept waiting!" then snaps her fingers and promptly turns around toward her elevator, disappearing in a flash.

Two of her bodyguards snatch Hikaru and Kaoru up and follow swiftly, immune to their complaints.

"I thought rich people were supposed to have more patience than that." Haruhi groans.

"So what was that all about?" Hani asks.

Haruhi sighs, "Oh, I don't know. Actually I do know…"

She tells them about Lady Alula's obsession with symmetry.

"Hey, how come you're not surprised, Kyoya?" Tamaki asks, poking him with his finger.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I already knew." Kyoya retorts.

* * *

 **Hello again, readers! I guess you could call this the first chapter. The beginning of a whole lot of interesting plot. Be prepared to hear what Lady Alula makes the twins** **suffer through next chapter! Don't worry, it's not all that bad.** **Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	3. Oh's and Popsicles

**Hello, again! It's been a while. I got the title from the realization that there were many "Oh"'s in this chapter, and thought this would be a funny way of pointing it out. I also thought popsicle/ice cream choices were cute and matches the characters well. I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

2 hours later…

Kaoru walks outside in the garden to find Haruhi sitting at a picnic table, doing homework. He he sits down across from her with a big sigh. Haruhi looks up from her work. "Where's Hikaru?" she asks. "I think he's still working on his handwriting." Haruhi gave Kaoru a confused look. "Or he could be doing something else that has to do with improving his left side to match his right. Maybe dancing or kicking a soccer ball. Who knows what she's putting him through."

"Oh. You look tired. I could get you a popsicle if you'd like."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine." Kaoru put on a fake smile. But his tone and stomach said the opposite.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to me like that. I'll go get you one anyway." She left the table for a few minutes. _She seems unusually cheery today. I wonder what put her in such a good mood._ Kaoru thought. Haruhi came back with an orange creamsicle and a chocolate-strawberry cone. She handed Kaoru the orange creamsicle and started licking her cone.

"Thank you, again."

"No problem!"

"Are you sure? I'm betting those were pretty expensive."

"No, they really weren't. In fact, they were free!"

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Hmm?"

"Nevermind. I wonder if the boss would like some."

"You're right!" She started to get up, but Kaoru stopped her.

"No, don't. He's spoiled enough already."

"Okay. Maybe I'll get him some later. Besides, I don't know what kind he likes." She sat back down. "So. Tell me what you two have been doing for the last few hours."

Kaoru sighed again. "You have no idea what we've been through."

"It can't be much worse than what the Host Club puts me through." She giggles.

At Kaoru's annoyed face, she stops. "Sorry. Go on."

"Anyway…" He explains what happened.

"I think she just went a little hard on him for the first day." He finishes.

"What do you mean 'first day'?" she asks.

"Oh! You didn't know? We're staying here for the rest of the summer. I think it'll be fun, besides, there isn't much else we have planned, so I'm in. We'd get too bored if we weren't working all the time anyway." Kaoru smiles.

"Then what's the rest of the Host Club going to do?"

"I don't know. Sneak around and spy on us?" Bushes shook behind them. Haruhi and Kaoru laughed quietly. "I guess you're probably right about that!"

* * *

1 hour later...

"Hi Hikaru!" Haruhi and Kaoru cheered as Hikaru stomped over to them.

"What took you so long?" Haruhi asked.

"First, she wants me to write with my left hand, even though I'm right-handed." He said, frustrated.

"Uh-huh." Haruhi and Kaoru nodded.

"Then she decides she wants me to kick a soccer ball with my left foot and dribble a basketball with my left hand."

"Ohhhh." Haruhi said.

"Would you guys stop commenting, because it's getting annoying." He glared at Haruhi and Kaoru.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." They said nervously.

"And now I really want to punch something." He made a fist and walked up to the angel statue. Before he could act, Kaoru jumped up and tackled him. "Please don't do that! If you did, think about how much trouble we'd be in tomorrow!"

Hikaru unclenched his fist and sat down. "Alright. But I've got to do something to get my anger out."

"Oh! I know!" Haruhi jumped out of her seat suddenly. "I'll get you a popsicle!"

"Uh… Thanks, I guess."

"No problem! Now what flavor would you like?"

"Um, do they have the 4th of July ones?"

"Of course!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the super-long break. I've been writing other stories, and I wasn't sure what I wanted to write in this chapter. I'll try to make the next one about what Haruhi was doing the past few hours, and possibly the rest of the Host Club as well. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!**


End file.
